parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Dizzy Detective
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "The Great Mouse Detective". It will appeared on Youtube on April 19, 2018. Cast: *Basil of Baker Street - Dizzy (UMIGO) *Dr. David Q. Dawson - Bit (UMIGO) *Olivia Flaversham - Bibi Blocksberg *Hiram Flaversham - Bernhard (Bibi Blocksberg) *Toby - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Mrs. Judson - Dr. Fox (Unikitty!) *Professor Ratigan - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Fidget - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Bartholomew - Berkeley Beetle (Thumbelina) *Felicia - Sabor the Leopard (Tarzan) *Barmaid - Hazel (Little Charmers) *Miss Kitty Mouse - Joy (Inside Out) *Miss Kitty's Sisters - Sadness and Disgust (Inside Out) *Queen Moustoria - Auntie Twitcher (Pip Ahoy!) *Client from Hamstead - Sue Ellen Armstrong (Arthur) Other Cast: *Ratigan's Henchman - Rhino Guards (Robin Hood) *Juggling Octopus - The Cat in the Hat *Frog and Salamander on Bike - Bert and Ernie (Sesame Street) *Piano Mouse - Buster Moon (Sing) *Thugs, Sailor, and Bums - Various Villains *Bartender - Sir Garrett (Nella the Princess Knight) Scenes Index: *The Great Dizzy Detective Part 1 - Kidnapped/"Main Titles"/Bit Find Bibi Blocksberg *The Great Dizzy Detective Part 2 - Enter Dizzy *The Great Dizzy Detective Part 3 - Enter Mayor Prince John *The Great Dizzy Detective Part 4 - "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" *The Great Dizzy Detective Part 5 - The Unusual Footprints/Here's Max *The Great Dizzy Detective Part 6 - At the Toy Store/Sir Hiss Kidnaps Bibi Blocksberg/The Chase *The Great Dizzy Detective Part 7 - 'There's Always a Chance, Doctor'/Reunion *The Great Dizzy Detective Part 8 - Prince John's Plan *The Great Dizzy Detective Part 9 - Dizzy's Observation *The Great Dizzy Detective Part 10 - At the Pub *The Great Dizzy Detective Part 11 - "Let Me Be Good to You" *The Great Dizzy Detective Part 12 - The Bar Fright/Following Sir Hiss *The Great Dizzy Detective Part 13 - Dizzy and Prince John's Confrontation *The Great Dizzy Detective Part 14 - Prince John's Trap/"Goodbye So Soon/The Queen's Doom *The Great Dizzy Detective Part 15 - "We Set The Trap Off Now!" *The Great Dizzy Detective Part 16 - At Tokyo Imperial Palace *The Great Dizzy Detective Part 17 - The Tokyo Tower Chase *The Great Dizzy Detective Part 18 - The Tokyo Tower Brawl *The Great Dizzy Detective Part 19 - "I'll Never Forgot You"/A New Case *The Great Dizzy Detective Part 20 - End Credits Movie Used: *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Bibi Blocksberg *Robin Hood (1973) *UMIGO *Unikitty! *Thumbelina (1994) *Nina's World *Tarzan *Thomas Edison's Secret Lab *Raya and the Last Dragon *The Cat in the Hat *Sing 1 & 2 *The Black Cauldron *Little Charmers *Sesame Street *Peter Pan (1953) *Nella the Princess Knight *Inside Out *Pip Ahoy! *Ever After High *Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers *Arthur Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movie Spoof Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movie Spoofs